


War Of Hearts

by Aiden_Densen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blasphemy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Sir Pentious, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sir Pentious's name is Abel Williams, Victorian Age
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Densen/pseuds/Aiden_Densen
Summary: ‘’La pasión estaba teñida de rojo, como la sangre y como la manzana que el mismo Lucifer le ofreció. No había forma de escapar de la tentación, de aquellos labios que se estrellaban contra los suyos robándole el aliento y del ardor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, estaba cayendo hacía la oscuridad, hacía las llamas ardientes del infierno, y en vez de intentar detenerlo, abrazó con fuerza su destino’'
Relationships: Lucifer Magne/Sir Pentious
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ➤Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes pertenecen a VivziePop.

Distintas voces se mezclaban, risas delicadas y el sonido de las copas chocando cuando por tercera vez aquella noche, le dedicaban un brindis al cumpleañero que se encontraba con una sonrisa forzada, mirando a todas las personas alrededor y sintiéndose abrumado por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Después de tomar un pequeño sorbo de champan, evitando hacer una mueca ante el sabor asqueroso de la bebida, sintió una mano tocar su hombro y dirigió sus ojos azulinos a su madre, quien enganchó sus brazos y le sacó de entre aquellos elegantes hombres.  
  
Su madre le guío hacia una de las tantas mesas, pero esta era más alargada y las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, parecían haber estado esperando su llegada, puesto que tan pronto estuvo a unos pasos de ellas, estas le observaron de pies a cabeza, analizando cada mínimo detalle. Las mujeres le invitaron a sentarse entre ellas y un poco cohibido, se sentó rígidamente en la silla junto a su madre, manteniendo su espalda derecha y sintiendo sus extremidades tensas.  
  
—Abel, cariño. Te presento a mi amiga Grace Evans, y ella es su hija Hannah.

—Encantado de conocerlas.

—El placer es de nosotras, Abel, realmente eres un chico encantador —Halagó la mujer— Mi hija Hannah es un poco tímida, pero es hermosa, ¿No?  
  
La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y sintiendo la mirada insistente de su madre sobre él, soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, para luego sostener la mano enguantada de la joven frente a él con delicadeza, provocando que la rubia se sonrojase y apartase la mirada.  
  
—Por supuesto que su hija es hermosa, Señora Evans.

—Mi muchacha está en edad de comprometerse —Mencionó ella, como si Abel le hubiese preguntado— Y espero que tenga un buen marido.  
  
Soltando la mano de la joven, se enderezó nuevamente y soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo, estas situaciones eran más comunes de lo que desearía. Su madre comenzó una conversación con Grace Evans, sinceramente Abel ya podía imaginarse lo que estaban discutiendo con tanto interés. Sus ojos azulinos se fijaron en los detalles de las paredes, en las sirvientas que se acercaban respetuosamente a ofrecer bebidas o bocadillos, en las ramas del árbol que se balanceaban y en ocasiones chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana.  
  
Antes de la medianoche, los invitados ya se habían retirado. Abel se encontraba en su cama, cubierto por las blancas sabanas y observando el techo de la habitación, dirigió su mirada a la cruz de madera colgada en su pared, a la ropa planchada y ordenada en una silla, a la biblia sobre el velador junto a su cama y sintió una ligera molestia al recordar que mañana temprano, debían asistir nuevamente a la iglesia, como cada domingo.  
  
Se acurrucó abrazando a una almohada, mientras observaba fijamente la cruz de madera, sintiendo el ligero ardor en sus ojos, los cerró, cayendo dormido.  
  
_Abel observó a su madre charlar con Grace Evans, escuchó la risa de su padre y la disculpa de una de las sirvientas por casi chocar contra uno de los invitados. Los sonidos comenzaron a distorsionarse, hasta que el ruido se detuvo, provocando que Abel apartase la mirada de ellas y voltease al resto del salón, los rostros de todos estaban difusos, pero había un ojo enorme en el rostro de cada persona, abarcando casi toda su cara y observándole fijamente.  
  
—¡Felicitaciones Abel!, tienes diecisiete años —Dijo una voz alegre, haciendo eco en el salón que había permanecido en completo silencio— eres un chico grande. ¿Sabes?, me siento un poco triste de no haber sido invitado a la fiesta, pero te he traído un regalo.  
  
La voz le provocaba escalofríos, desde que había comenzado a tener estos sueños aquella voz le causaba una extraña sensación. Volteó lentamente cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la mesa, como si hubiesen dejado caer algo sobre ella, intentó calmarse cuando notó que ahora su madre, la señora Evans y Hannah también poseían aquel ojo grande en sus rostros y no apartaban su mirada de él. Dirigió sus ojos a la mesa, esperando encontrarse con una serpiente como todas las otras veces, pero en cambio, resaltando sobre el blanco mantel se encontraba una manzana de un rojo intenso, ligeramente brillante como si hubiese sido pulida.  
  
No había nada más sobre la mesa, se inclinó un poco, observando fijamente la manzana y luego con su mano derecha la tomó, se volvió a enderezar, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y examinando la manzana, que aparte del color perfectamente rojo, poseía un olor atractivo. Sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros, provocando que se sobresaltase y por poco la manzana se resbalase de su mano, sintió un aliento tibio en su oído y solo pudo temblar.  
  
—¿Te gusta?, eres la segunda persona a quien se la ofrezco —Dijo aquella persona, con una voz más profunda— Deberías probarla, pero si no la quieres, no te obligaré, es tu decisión. _

_—No creo que sea buena idea._

_—Abel —Murmuró su nombre roncamente, rozando sus labios contra su cuello y provocándole un delicioso escalofrío— ¿No quieres sentir el sabor de la dulce fruta?, ¿No quieres averiguar si sabe tan bien como huele?.  
  
Una mano vestida con un guante negro se posó bajo su mano derecha con delicadeza, y empujó su mano hacia su rostro, el aroma de la manzana era casi embriagante. Nuevamente sintió los labios en su cuello, pero estaba tan tentado por aquella manzana, que apenas notó el ligero beso que fue dejado bajo su oreja.  
  
—Solo una mordida —Susurró nuevamente— Sé que quieres hacerlo, tienes tantos deseos reprimidos, cariño, que este solo será un pequeño desliz, nadie se enterará de esto, será nuestro secreto.  
  
La respuesta de Abel fue acercar la manzana a sus labios, respirando sobre la superficie unos segundos y luego mordiendo la fruta, sintiendo el dulce jugo de esta inundar sus papilas gustativas, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el sabor. La mano que había acercado a manzana a su rostro lentamente enrolló los largos cabellos de Abel entre sus dedos y jaló de las hebras oscuras, causando un ligero sobresalto en Abel. Unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos abruptamente, la manzana rodó de su mano y cayó al suelo con un pequeño golpe, volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo un agradable calor apoderarse de su cuerpo, aquel desconocido se separó apenas unos milímetros de su boca.  
_  
—Amo Abel.  
  
El de cabellos negros abrió grande los ojos cuando reconoció aquella voz y se enderezó de golpe, causando que el sirviente que había venido a despertarle diera un pequeño salto. Abel se quedó unos segundos en silencio, admirando su habitación y luego reconociendo la presencia del sirviente.  
  
—Lo lamento amo Abel, pero sus padres me pidieron que le despertara.

—Oh, gracias John. Puedes retirarte, por favor infórmale a mis padres que me encontraré en breve con ellos para el desayuno.  
  
Observó al sirviente hacer una reverencia y marcharse, cerrando la puerta al salir de la habitación. Abel suspiró cansadamente y se levantó. Se vistió por su cuenta, detestaba que los sirvientes lo hiciesen, puesto que sentía que era innecesario, después de unos minutos de peinar sus largos cabellos, los ató con un lazo de color rojo. Cuando salió de la habitación, con tranquilidad bajó al primer piso, en donde sus padres le esperaban para desayunar.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''—¿Quién te dice que está mal?, ¿La Biblia, la Iglesia, la Sociedad?, amor, estas condenado al infierno en el momento en que aceptaste mi regalo —Soltó una risa al notar como el rostro de Abel palidecía— ¿Qué importa?, el cielo no tiene nada que ofrecerte, él no tiene nada que ofrecerte, abandónalo, tira a la basura aquellas ideas que te han metido en la cabeza, no las necesitas, no necesitas de él. Me tienes a mí, y soy lo único que vas a necesitar.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➤Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes pertenecen a VivziePop.

La misa había comenzado hace casi una hora, la voz del Padre seguía resonando en la elegante Iglesia mientras que las adineradas familias prestaban atención a cada palabra que salía de sus arrugados labios. Abel intentó mantenerse concentrado, pero sus ojos azulinos acababan desviándose a los arreglos de flores o a las ventanas con mosaicos de colores cálidos. El Padre hizo una pausa y los presentes se inclinaron ligeramente, juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos.  
  
Apenas unos segundos después, percibió unos ligeros toques en su cabello, como si alguien estuviese pasando los dedos por sus oscuras hebras. Abel se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, pensando que era solo el viento que se había colado por la puerta entreabierta, pero las caricias se volvían más insistentes, por lo que abrió sus ojos e intentó levantar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero una mano se posó firmemente sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole voltear. Se mantuvo quieto, volviendo a cerrar los ojos e intentando concentrarse únicamente en la voz de su madre que se encontraba sentada junto a él.  
  
Después de lo que parecieron minutos, la presión de aquella mano sobre su cabeza se esfumó en un instante, y percibió un toque delicado en su hombro. Giró su cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con los verdosos ojos de su madre, quien le observaba con ambas cejas alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa, tardó unos segundos en notar que la misa había terminado y que las personas comenzaban a retirarse.  
Se levantó de la banca y su madre lo tomó por el brazo, ambos caminaron tranquilamente detrás de su padre que se había encontrado con un conocido e intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras mientras se dirigían al carruaje. El viaje de vuelta a la mansión fue pacifico, sus padres mantenían una conversación sobre un compromiso al que tenían que asistir dentro de unos días, y él se quedó observando las calles por la ventana.  
  
Ya en la residencia, su madre se retiró a su habitación, mientras que su padre a su estudio. Abel se quedó unos instantes en el salón que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío, soltó un ligero suspiro y decidió salir al patio. Caminó sobre piedrecillas por unos segundos y luego llegó hasta el césped que se extendía por el todo el terreno, avanzó entre los arbustos con pequeñas flores y se detuvo junto a un árbol cuyas hojas eran amarillentas y con toques de café.  
  
Sin importarle arruinar su traje se sentó bajo el viejo árbol, acercó un poco las piernas a su pecho y apoyó sus brazos sobre estas, admirando el paisaje casi gris, las nubes cada vez volviéndose más oscuras y le daban al paisaje un toque casi tétrico, era como si aquella tranquilidad se esfumara y lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento, era en la voz del padre, en sus palabras y en como cada oración simplemente parecía no tener valor.  
  
El viento frío que removió el follaje de los árboles y botó las hojas sueltas, le hizo estremecer y se levantó para volver adentro, no quería que la lluvia le pillase de camino a la entrada del domicilio, escuchó una risa baja y observó los alrededores en busca de algún sirviente que se encontrase haciendo sus tareas por allí, sin embargo, no pudo dar con nadie.  
  
— ¡Amo Abel!  
  
Dio un ligero salto ante la repentina voz, giró encontrándose de frente con una de las criadas quien intentaba recuperar el aliento, probablemente le haya estado buscando por toda la mansión y los alrededores.  
  
—El almuerzo se servirá en unos minutos, por favor vuelva adentro.  
  
—Claro, gracias Ann.  
  
Abel se dirigió al interior del domicilio, sintiendo la mirada de su madre clavándose al instante en él cuando llegó a la sala. Sus padres eran estrictos en cuanto a los horarios de las comidas, ser impuntual no era una opción y sabía que había estado acumulando un montón de faltas y la mirada acusadora de su madre no era una buena señal.  
  
Luego de que su padre rezara, comieron en silencio, sus padres nunca fueron de compartir muchas cosas, permanecieron callados hasta que terminaban e informaban donde se encontrarían después y si necesitaban a alguno de los sirvientes con ellos para realizar alguna tarea. Abel se retiró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta bajo llave y soltando un sonoro suspiro.  
  
Se acercó a su tocador y del último cajón sacó unas cuantas herramientas que había podido conseguir a espaldas de sus padres, John le había hecho el favor de ir a comprar aquellas herramientas a escondidas.  
Las colocó sobre el tocador y de una caja de madera decorada con detalles dorados, sacó un viejo reloj de bolsillo en mal estado. Seguía intentando comprender como funcionaba y arreglarlo por su cuenta. Comenzó a trabajar, moviendo piezas pequeñas y familiarizándose nuevamente con la estructura del reloj, a ratos dejaba de trabajar y sentía que se iba a arrancar el cabello de la frustración.  
  
Tomó un descanso para cenar, y luego volvió a intentar arreglar el viejo reloj de bolsillo, media hora después ya se había rendido por ese día, se mantuvo casi recostado en la silla y observando el techo con un puchero que apenas pudo contener. Los golpes ligeros en la puerta le hicieron voltear hacía esta rápidamente y guardó rápidamente las herramientas, dejando únicamente el reloj de bolsillo sobre el tocador. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su madre que no parecía muy contenta, se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar y cerró la puerta, yendo a sentarse a la orilla de la cama y observando a la mujer que se había cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido, resaltando las ligeras arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.  
  
—Madre —Habló Abel, fingiendo confusión— ¿Pasa algo?

—No me mires con esa cara, Abel. Sabes perfectamente la razón por la cual estoy aquí, ¡Debes comenzar a tomarte las cosas más enserio!, comenzar a comportarte como el futuro dueño de la Compañía Williams.

—Pero madre, yo no quiero la compañía.

—¿Acaso has enloquecido?, ¿Qué?, ¿Aún sigues perdiendo el tiempo al pensar en que puedes ser un inventor?, cariño, fracasarás, ensuciaras el apellido Williams.

—Madre, si me permitieran intentarlo, yo podría…

—No, estás hablando tonterías. ¡Olvídate de ese sueño!, es una pérdida de tiempo, tu realidad es ser el heredero de la Compañía Williams, es estar a la altura de tu apellido. Se inteligente, hijo, es lo mejor para ti —Explicó ella, suavizando un poco más su voz mientras avanzaba hacía la puerta— Buenas noches, hijo.  
  
Observó a su madre retirarse de la habitación, y cuando la puerta se cerró, comenzó a sentir aquel familiar ardor en sus ojos, la picazón que le provocaban las lágrimas que no quería derramar y el sentimiento amargo que se apoderaba de su corazón. Intentó secar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, pero simplemente seguían cayendo por sus enrojecidas mejillas, dejando rastros brillantes en ellas.  
  
Unas manos grandes y enguantadas se posaron en sus hombros, el colchón de la cama se hundió ligeramente ante el peso de la persona, y solo se concentró en como el desconocido retiraba sus guantes dejando a la vista dedos pálidos y uñas alargadas, el pecho cálido del hombre se recargó en su espalda y la barbilla del hombre cayó sobre su hombro, percibió el cabello rubio cuando el hombre se inclinó un poco más, comenzando a secar con sus dedos sus lágrimas y se estremeció cuando la lengua del rubio lamió su mejilla, saboreando sus saladas lágrimas.  
  
—Mi pobre Abel, ¿Han herido tus sentimientos, cariño?, ¿Tú pequeño y frágil corazón ha sido lastimado por esa bruja?, no te preocupes, amor, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

—¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó— He escuchado tu voz, sentido tus toques y me has besado, ¿Es acaso esto un sueño?

—Seguramente has oído de mi antes, mi nombre es Lucifer —Susurró junto a su oreja, para luego soltar una risa baja— ¡Oh cariño!, esto no es un sueño, ya no es un sueño, Abel, dejó de serlo cuando comiste de aquella manzana, y yo no te dejaré ir tan fácil, me perteneces ahora, eres mío.

—¿Lucifer…? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Todo, y no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Estabas en la Iglesia esta mañana…

—Así es.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¡Abel!, tú y yo sabemos la razón por la cual es posible, la Iglesia esta tan sucia, tan corrupta, sé que has notado la forma en la que cuando eras más pequeño el Padre te miraba. Todos están tan ciegos, amor, pero tú no, y no te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger.  
  
El pelinegro giró cabeza hacia el rubio, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del hombre, examinó la blanca piel que parecía pintura, los círculos rojizos en sus mejillas, los ojos grandes y amarillentos, finalmente la gran sonrisa que tenía un montón de dientes blancos y afilados. Abel acercó lentamente su mano izquierda al rostro del hombre y posó su mano en la mandíbula de Lucifer, frotando con su pulgar la mejilla del demonio por unos segundos y luego cerró la distancia entre los dos, estrellando sus labios con el rubio.  
  
La lengua del rubio lamió sus labios con hambre mientras que Abel intentaba seguirle el ritmo, el pelinegro entreabrió su boca, permitiéndole a Lucifer profundizar el beso, rozando sus lenguas y provocándole un fuerte cosquilleo en las piernas, la mano de Lucifer se había posado en su nuca y lo jalaba más hacía él. Separaron sus bocas para que Abel pudiese recuperar el aire, el pelinegro se levantó y se posicionó arrodillado en la cama frente al rubio, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucifer y el demonio volvió a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez con más pasión y brusquedad.  
  
Las manos del rubio se posaron unos instantes en su cintura, para luego comenzar a recorrer sus caderas estrechas y coló su mano bajo la camisa blanca, sintiendo la piel suave y cálida de Abel, con sus uñas dejó pequeños rasguños en la piel, saboreando los suspiros que escapaban del menor. Lentamente recostó al pelinegro en la cama, se posicionó sobre él y continuo besando sus labios, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y se detuvo extrañado cuando las manos de Abel se posaron sobre las suyas para detenerlo.  
  
Arqueó una ceja confundido, para luego observar fijamente el rostro sonrojado de Abel, los ojos grandes y azulinos del pelinegro se posaron en la cruz de madera colgada en su pared por unos instantes, y luego volvió su mirada a Lucifer con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
  
—No podemos.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó comenzando a comprender la razón por la cual el pelinegro había cambiado de parecer— ¿A que le temes, Abel?

—Somos hombres, está mal…

—¿Quién te dice que está mal?, ¿La Biblia, la Iglesia, la Sociedad?, amor, estas condenado al infierno en el momento en que aceptaste mi regalo —Soltó una risa al notar como el rostro de Abel palidecía— ¿Qué importa?, el cielo no tiene nada que ofrecerte, él no tiene nada que ofrecerte, abandónalo, tira a la basura aquellas ideas que te han metido en la cabeza, no las necesitas, no necesitas de él. Me tienes a mí, y soy lo único que vas a necesitar.  
  
Las manos de Lucifer tomaron el rostro del pelinegro con suavidad, acariciando la suave piel con cariño. El rubio acercó su rostro al del contrario, observando fijamente sus ojos azules y sintiendo la emoción recorrer su cuerpo cuando las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron por sus brazos, colocó la izquierda en su hombro y la derecha en su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos rubios lentamente.  
  
—Abel, ¿Por qué no te permites disfrutas de esto?, sé que quieres hacerlo, ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien se entere?, eso no pasará, amor, la puerta esté cerrada y de aquí no saldrá ningún ruido, no importa lo fuerte que te haga gritar mí nombre, nadie sabrá nada. Seré tu secreto, y tu él mío.  
  
No hubo respuesta verbal, pero reanudaron los besos y la ropa comenzó a estorbar, por lo que ambos se ayudaron mutuamente a quitársela, arrojándola a cualquier parte de la habitación, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Lucifer se posicionó entre las piernas de Abel, acariciando y arañando los muslos del pelinegro, dejando marcas rojas en la piel pálida. El rubio dejó besos en el cuello y bajó hasta quedar a la altura del pecho de Abel, admirando los pezones rosados con hambre, lamio sus labios y colocó su boca sobre el pezón derecho, deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de Abel cuando daba suaves succiones en aquella zona erógena.  
  
Deslizó su mano derecha por el muslo, dejando un camino de líneas rojizas hasta llegar a la entrepierna del pelinegro, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la erección y comenzó a masturbarle de forma lenta, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Abel temblaba ligeramente cuando acariciaba el glande con su pulgar. Lucifer se detuvo, llevó dos dedos a la boca de Abel, provocando que el pelinegro le observase extrañado.  
  
—No queremos que duela, ¿Verdad, cariño? —Dijo roncamente, acercándose el rostro del pelinegro y rozando sus labios, para luego posar sus dedos sobre los labios de Abel— Lámelos, amor, como lo haces para quitar el glaseado del tenedor cuando piensas que nadie te está mirando.  
  
Abel tímidamente separó sus labios, permitiendo que Lucifer deslizara sus dedos en su boca, el pelinegro sintió los dedos del demonio presionar su lengua, por lo que comenzó a jugar con los dedos en su boca, los humedeció con su saliva lentamente, sintiendo su rostro colorearse aún más debido a la atenta mirada de Lucifer su boca.  
  
—Con eso es suficiente, amor —Dijo el demonio, sacando los dedos de la boca de Abel— Ahora necesito que te relajes.  
  
Los dedos del demonio bajaron hasta su agujero, el dedo índice trazando el borde de su entrada por unos instantes, Lucifer no apartó la mirada del rostro de Abel, quería saborear cada exquisita expresión que pusiera el pelinegro. Sin aviso, introdujo el dedo índice, provocando una sacudida y un pequeño grito de sorpresa del menor, Lucifer comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el pene de Abel para intentar distraerlo.  
  
—Sé que no se siente bien, pero prometo que se sentirá mejor.  
  
Lucifer dejó besos en el pecho del menor, mientras introducía su otro dedo y comenzaba a meterlos y sacarlos a un ritmo lento, estirando con cuidado la entrada de Abel, observando como las cejas del pelinegro ya no estaban fruncidas y soltaba fuertes gemidos, Lucifer soltó una ligera risa y retiró los dedos cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente estirado, deleitándose con el apenas perceptible gemido de decepción proveniente de Abel.  
  
El demonio tomó su propia erección, masturbándose y esparciendo el líquido preseminal por su pene para facilitar la penetración, separó un poco más las piernas del menor, colocando la pierna derecha sobre su hombro, y lentamente introdujo su pene, sintiendo al menor tensarse, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Abel, se quedó quieto, esperando a que el pelinegro se acostumbrase a la intromisión.  
  
Comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, soltando un suspiro ante el cálido y apretado interior de Abel, el pelinegro cubrió su rostro con sus brazos sintiéndose avergonzado cuando de sus labios comenzaron a escapar fuertes gemidos, temiendo que sus padres pudiesen escucharlo, incluso si el demonio había dicho que ningún ruido saldría de la habitación.  
  
—¿Quieres que vaya más rápido, cariño?

—Sí…

—Por mucho que me gustaría complacerte enseguida, amor, prefiero que me lo ruegues —Dijo Lucifer, deteniendo sus embestidas y mordiendo el muslo del pelinegro— Pídeme que te haga gritar, ruégame que te destroce.

—Por favor…

—¿Por favor qué, amor?

—Por favor, más rápido… más fuerte.

—Ah… No es lo que esperaba que dijeses, pero de todas formas te complaceré, cariño.  
  
El rubio reanudó sus embestidas con fuerza, Abel se sostuvo con fuerza de las sabanas, formando puños con sus manos y dejando que los gemidos escapasen de entre sus labios. Lucifer al sentir aquella reconocida tensión acumulándose, bajó la pierna de Abel y se inclinó, besando sus labios y luego escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del menor sin detener sus embestidas. El pelinegro gimió, y Lucifer sintió un líquido cálido salpicar en su abdomen, y como el interior de Abel se apretaba deliciosamente alrededor de su erección. Lucifer siguió embistiendo al menor, para luego morder el hombro de este al sentir como su orgasmo le golpeaba repentinamente, provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento.  
  
El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó sus papilas gustativas, lamió la mordida de la cual emanaba sangre y sintió el cuerpo de Abel relajarse debajo del suyo. Se retiró del menor, escuchando un ligero suspiro del pelinegro. Lucifer admiró como Abel recuperaba el aliento después de aquella placentera experiencia.  
  
—¿Ves, amor?, no se sintió mal, ¿O sí?

—No, pero es un poco… incomodo —Dijo Abel, haciendo una ligera mueca— Creo que debería ir a darme un baño.

—Ah… No te preocupes por eso ahora, dulzura. ¿Por qué no duermes?, te ves agotado.

—Pero…

—Basta, Abel, duerme.  
  
Abel recargó su cabeza en las mullidas almohadas, sintiendo algunos cabellos adherirse a su rostro debido al sudor. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la somnolencia apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando el demonio acarició sus largos mechones oscuros.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Me encanta la idea de Lucifer llamando a Sir Pentious nombres cariñosos, siento que es el tipo de cosas que él utilizaría a su favor para generar confianza.  
> Por cierto, olvidé mencionar antes que este fanfic esta basado en la canción ''War Of Hearts'' de Ruelle.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> ❄ Aiden ❄


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''—Porque yo le insisto a tu padre, ¿Quieres saber la razón? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirar las esquinas de los pasillos, Abel sintiéndose incapaz de dar una respuesta verbal, asintió lentamente— Lo hago por mi hermano y por ti.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➤Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes pertenecen a VivziePop.

Despertarse en la mañana con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el tejado fue agradable, sin embargo, una gran decepción inundó su ser al notar que se encontraba solo en la habitación. La cama aún estaba algo desordenada, y su cuerpo ahora casi frío era cubierto por una fina sabana que ocultaba su desnudez, no había rastro alguno de fluidos en su cuerpo, tampoco de rasguños o marcas que demostrasen que la noche anterior realmente ocurrió.   
  
Se enderezó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y con la sabana en su regazo, observó su ropa doblada sobre una de las sillas y suspiró sonoramente, quitó su cabello de su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja para que no le molestase. Envolvió la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y llamó a una de las sirvientas, pidiéndole que preparase el agua para darse un baño.   
  
Después de darse una ducha con ayuda de John, quien lavó su largo cabello y desenredó los nudos que se habían formado en algunos mechones, se encontró nuevamente solo en la habitación mientras se vestía. Su madre esta mañana parecía complacida de verle llegar a tiempo para el desayuno, tuvo algunas lecciones de órgano en la mañana y en la tarde después del almuerzo tuvo una lección de historia, finalmente tomó el té con su madre a las cuatro y cenó a las ocho en punto.   
  
En la noche cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, justo como ayer, esperando sentir la cama hundirse y aquellas manos con filosas uñas sobre él, pero aquel ansiado contacto nunca ocurrió, sé quedó ahí por lo que parecieron horas y finalmente decidió colocarse la pijama y acostarse, deseando poder sacar los sucios pensamientos de su cabeza.   
  
—Nunca ocurrió…   
  
Susurró para sí mismo, internamente deseando que la experiencia de ayer haya sido un simple producto de su imaginación, una fantasía impura que se hizo presente en sus sueños para confundirlo. Durmió pensando en la sonrisa de filosos y blancos dientes, y en los grandes ojos amarillentos que le observaban con hambre.   
  
Los siguientes días fueron aburridos, realizando la misma rutina e intentando no volver a tener ningún roce con alguno de sus padres, realmente no quería tener otro regaño. El domingo llegó nuevamente, solo que esta vez todos iban vestidos con ropas negras, el viernes en la mañana habían recibido una carta perteneciente a uno de los socios de su padre, era una invitación a un funeral, el hijo mayor del hombre había fallecido debido a que le apuñalaron para robarle sus pertenencias.   
  
Llegaron a la iglesia y saludaron a algunos conocidos, dieron el pésame a la familia del difunto, lo cual en opinión de Abel, fue bastante incómodo, especialmente debido al asfixiante abrazo que le dio la señora Rebecca Johnson. Luego de unos minutos, su padre y su madre parecían haberse envuelto en una interesante conversación con la pareja.  
Al ver como los hermanos Johnson se habían alejado, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarles por ahora, ya que su padre había comenzado a hablar sobre el negocio familiar, y realmente no quería ser involucrado en tal charla.   
  
Después de saludar a un conocido, divisó a la señora Grace Evans junto a su hija Hannah, se detuvo a mitad de camino y decidió devolverse algunos pasos, quedándose entre unos grandes arreglos florales y un grupo de hombres bien vestidos. Mordió levemente su labio inferior, quitándose su sombrero y jugando con él entre sus manos, odiaba los funerales, la última vez que asistió a uno, fue al de su tío Francis, y ese funeral realmente fue una experiencia desagradable.   
  
Una mano pesada se posó sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, giró rápidamente el rostro, abriendo grande sus ojos ante la sorpresa de ver al Padre a su lado con una expresión de pesar. El Padre colocó su mano en la espalda del pelinegro y le dio pequeñas palmaditas entre los omoplatos.   
  
—Mi estimado Abel Williams, escuché por sus padres que Dylan Johnson era su amigo, lamento mucho lo ocurrido —Dijo con voz solemne— Él ahora se encuentra con Dios.   
  
Abel reprimió una mueca al escuchar eso, Dylan Johnson era cuatro años mayor que él y cuando eran niños se habían reunido algunas veces para jugar, sin embargo, a medida que crecieron Dylan comenzó a comportarse de forma desagradable, por lo que aparte de saludarse en algunas fiestas que organizaban los socios de sus padres, no se dedicaban ninguna otra palabra. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, observó el rostro del Padre Miller, pero el viejo hombre no le estaba mirando, sino que se encontraba examinando los alrededores.   
  
—¿Sabes, Abel?, cuando eras pequeño también tenías un bonito cabello, parecías una niña…  
  
La expresión en el rostro de Abel cambió de seria a increíblemente alarmado, la mano del padre se apoderó de su brazo derecho con un agarre firme, percibió como la mano de deslizaba por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus caderas, las cuales apretó levemente, sobresaltando al pelinegro. Quería gritar, o empujar al Padre Miller, pero sabía que los escándalos eran inaceptables. Tragó saliva pesadamente cuando sintió la arrugada mano del Padre apretar uno de sus glúteos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la vergüenza que le causaba estar en esta situación.   
  
—Tienes ojos grandes como los de una mujer, nariz respingada y labios carnosos —El padre susurró— Tú rostro y tu cabello no te favorecen, mi estimado Abel, confundes y tientas a los hombres sin darte cuenta.   
  
Repentinamente el padre soltó su brazo y dejó su mano nuevamente sobre su hombro, Abel levantó la mirada y notó a la señora Rebecca Johnson junto con su esposo acercándose. Eligiendo ese momento para huir, se excusó cortésmente con la pareja y se alejó, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina y su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Se reunió con sus padres cuando subieron el ataúd de Dylan Johnson al carruaje color negro que había llegado hace unos minutos.   
  
El cementerio no se encontraba muy lejos de la iglesia, fue una caminata de unos quince minutos detrás del carruaje negro hasta llegar al sombrío camposanto. Bajaron el cuerpo con cuidado en el agujero que los sepultureros habían excavado, Abel se mantuvo alejado del Padre mientras la familia Johnson lloraba y se despedía del difunto, quedándose detrás de todos los presentes. Un siseó y un roce apenas perceptible en su pierna le hizo bajar la mirada y casi saltó cuando una serpiente con la cabeza elevada le observaba fijamente, era pequeña y delgada, de ojos blancos y un extraño color violeta.   
  
Se alejó unos pasos lentamente para no molestar a la criatura, y decidió posicionarse junto a su madre para evitar un regaño. El Padre comenzó a recitar la oración de los fieles, siendo respondida después de cada oración por las personas presentes, finalmente dieron el responso y los sepultureros cubrieron el ataúd con tierra.   
  
Luego de despedirse cordialmente de los familiares del difunto, Abel y sus padres fueron hacia el carruaje que les había estado esperando desde hace unos minutos en la entrada del cementerio. Subieron a la carroza, primero su madre, luego él y finalmente su padre, quien dio unos golpecitos en la pared para avisarle a John que podía avanzar.   
Durante el viaje a casa, su madre se encontraba extrañamente callada y con sus labios firmemente apretados, mientras que Abel no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella extraña serpiente violeta, mucho menos la forma en la que sus ojos a pesar de ser blancos en su totalidad, parecían mirar su alma.   
Un toque en el brazo le hizo voltear inmediatamente, provocando un sobresalto en su madre.   
  
—Lo siento, madre —Se disculpó ante la mirada acusadora de su madre— Me distraje durante el camino y no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado —Se excusó rápidamente—

—Tienes suerte de que te haya llamado la atención —Replicó ella, bajando los escalones del carruaje con la ayuda de John— O habrías terminado con John cerca de los establos.

—No te preocupes, John —Dijo Abel, rechazando amablemente la mano extendida del sirviente mientras bajaba fácilmente los escalones— Por cierto, madre —Abel caminó junto a ella, tomando su brazo— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? —Cuestionó mientras arqueaba una de sus finas cejas-

—En el carruaje le noté algo… extraña, ¡Y no lo tome a mal, madre! —Pidió al notar la mirada ligeramente ofendida de la mujer— Me refiero… ¿Quizás preocupada?, usted se encontraba demasiado seria, y… No es algo muy normal —Aclaró Abel— Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta de que venimos de un entierro, no creo que sea para menos —Susurró para sí mismo—

—Es… triste —Dijo ella repentinamente— Perdieron a su hijo mayor, y no puedo imaginar el dolor que estará sintiendo Rebecca Johnson —Confesó su madre, apretando un poco el brazo de su hijo mientras subían los escalones que les llevarían a la puerta principal— El hijo de Rebecca, hizo algunas cosas muy malas antes de morir, ¿Sabes por qué su madre lloraba tanto?, no era solo por la muerte de su hijo, era porque ella no sabía qué ocurrirá con él ahora.

—¿Qué…? —Cuestionó confundido Abel—

—Rebecca está segura de que su hijo se irá al infierno —Explicó su madre con un pesado suspiro— Yo también temo a lo mismo que ella, Abel —Dijo en voz baja mientras entraban al salón e ignoraba el saludo de algunos sirvientes— Francis probablemente está en el infierno.  
  
Abel se congeló a mitad del pasillo y su madre también se detuvo. Hablar de su tío era casi un tabú en la casa, incluso su padre prohibió decir una sola palabra sobre él, casi todos en la ciudad sabían que es lo que había hecho y eso solo causó vergüenza a sus padres, incluyendo a sus abuelos que después del funeral se habían ido de viaje para alejarse de las miradas de las personas.  
  
Los años pasaron y era como si su tío Francis nunca hubiese existido, los retratos de él habían sido retirados y lo habían censurado de los cuadros familiares. Nadie lo había mencionado hasta ahora, después de ocho largos años su madre por fin había roto ese silencio, y Abel recordó aquella foto que la vio esconder detrás de uno de los cuadros de su cuarto una noche de tormenta y se preguntó si ella aún conservaba la foto en su habitación.   
  
—Lo que hizo fue aborrecible —Susurró ella con una expresión de asco que le revolvió el estómago a Abel— Pero… era mi hermano mayor —Finalizó suavizando su expresión— ¿Sabes por qué nunca nos perdemos una misa?, ¿Por qué nunca nos alejamos de la Iglesia, Abel? —Cuestionó ella, examinando con la mirada los alrededores del pasillo—

—No, madre. 

—Porque yo le insisto a tu padre, ¿Quieres saber la razón? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirar las esquinas de los pasillos, Abel sintiéndose incapaz de dar una respuesta verbal, asintió lentamente— Lo hago por mi hermano y por ti.

—¿Por mi…? —Su sorpresa debe haber sido notable, pero su madre evitó su mirada y se acercó a él, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—

—No lo entiendes ahora… Abel, olvidemos esto, ¿Sí? —Pidió su madre, frotando nerviosamente sus brazos— Estoy cansada, iré a recostarme.   
  
La mujer se alejó de Abel sin dirigirle otra mirada y se perdió por los pasillos, dejando al pelinegro sin palabras.   
Abel relamió sus labios y se fue a su habitación, probablemente eran las siete de la tarde y se habían perdido la hora del té. El pelinegro se adentró al cuarto, sintiendo la frialdad de la soledad y el miedo asentándose en su interior. Cerró la puerta y pegó su frente a la madera, sintiendo las emociones del día consumirlo lenta y dolorosamente, desde el aire pesado en la iglesia, el Padre Miller, la serpiente y las palabras de su madre.   
  
Suspiró temblorosamente e intentó contener las lágrimas cuando recordó las manos arrugadas y callosas del padre Miller intentado meterse debajo de su camisa, la forma en la cual no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupado de que alguien le viese tan cerca de Abel.   
El pelinegro cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras tragaba con fuerza y se aguantaba las náuseas que le habían azotado repentinamente.   
  
Abrió los ojos y separó su frente de la pared, quitándose los zapatos descuidadamente y sacándose el chaleco negro y el pantalón, quedando únicamente con la camisa y los calcetines.   
Se tiró sobre la cama y se acurrucó abrazando una de las almohadas, mientras que la otra se encontraba debajo de su cabeza.   
Despertó varías horas después, era pasada la media noche y había una gruesa frazada cubriendo su cuerpo, probablemente John había estado aquí y también había ordenado su ropa que ahora se encontraba doblaba sobre la silla del tocador.   
  
Bostezando se enderezó un poco, y mientras acomodaba las almohadas, captó un ligero aroma que le picó la nariz, era como el olor de una vela cuando se apaga.   
Sintiéndose agotado y sin ganas de intentar averiguar de dónde provenía el olor, se volvió a recostar y se cubrió hasta los labios con la frazada.   
  
Despertó a las seis y media, cuando John vino a tocar su puerta y a informarle que sus padres ya estaban preparándose para el día.   
Abel luego de agradecerle al sirviente, se levantó y se vistió, bajando justo cuando sus padres recién iban a sentarse a comer.   
Desayunaron con tranquilidad y su padre se retiró después de terminar su té, avisando que debía ir a una reunión en la casa de uno de sus socios y que probablemente tarde. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para su esposa, y unas palmaditas en la espalda para Abel.   
  
Abel se quedó en la biblioteca de la casa leyendo algunos libros, mientras que su madre se relajó en la sala de estar y se mantuvo ocupada tejiendo una bufanda. Almorzaron a las doce y media, para después cada uno volver a lo que estaba haciendo.   
Fue antes de la hora del té, que Abel mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión con tres libros entre sus manos que se encontró con las sirvientas conversando mientras una de ella pulía el pasamanos de la escalera, la otra barría y la tercera se encontraba quitando el polvo de los cuadros.   
  
—¡Amo Abel! —Exclamó Ann, sorprendiendo a las otras dos sirvientas— Discúlpenos, no le habíamos visto.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —La tranquilizó él— Por cierto, ¿De qué conversan con tanto interés?, claramente, si no les molesta que les pregunte.

—Por supuesto que no nos molesta, amo Abel —Respondió Elise mientras dejaba de barrer— Estamos hablando sobre el incendio que ocurrió en la Iglesia durante la noche.

—¿Un incendio en una iglesia…? —Cuestionó confundido-

—Así es, amo Abel —Confirmó Ann mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la manga de su uniforme— Esta mañana cuando fui a comprar víveres al centro de la ciudad escuché lo que ocurrió, hasta ahora han dicho que fue ocasionado por vándalos, sin embargo, no sé nada más, lo lamento.

—¿Era la iglesia del Padre Miller…? —Preguntó, sintiendo su voz temblar cuando mencionó al hombre—

—Sí, amo Abel. El padre Miller se encontraba dentro de la Iglesia cuando ocurrió el incendio.   
  
Sus manos dejaron caer los libros y repentinamente se echó a correr, sorprendiendo a las sirvientas que se preocuparon cuando casi tropezó con uno de los escalones al bajar.   
Una fuerte necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos lo que había pasado con la Iglesia se apoderó de él, ignoró el llamado de John que había estado limpiando el carruaje y siguió corriendo, alejándose de los terrenos de la mansión Williams.   
  
Corrió sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de la gente y continuó su camino, deteniéndose únicamente para recuperar el aliento.   
Se alejó de las calles bulliciosas y se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con el desastre de lo que antes era la Iglesia. Había un montón de escombros ennegrecidos, madera a medio quemar y algunos candelabros rotos en el suelo. La Iglesia había sido consumida en su totalidad por el incendio, dejando nada más que rastros de lo que había sucedido.   
  
El fuerte olor a carbón y el humo que provenía de algunas partes en las cuales quedaban algunas brasas le hizo arrugar la nariz con disgusto.   
Avanzó unos pocos pasos y escuchó un siseo bajo, que a medida que avanzaba se hacía más fuerte, hasta que se detuvo justo delante de donde el Padre Miller había tenido su podio. Ahí había un candelabro con una sola vela, que estaba ennegrecida y consumida casi en su totalidad, el candelabro color plata era rodeado por la serpiente violeta y de ojos blancos que levantaba su cabeza y continuaba con su bajo siseo, sin sentirse amenazada por la presencia y la cercanía de Abel.   
  
Tanto la serpiente como Abel se habían quedado quietos, observando fijamente al contrario y el aire se sintió pesado para el adolescente de cabellos negros. Una mano cayó suavemente sobre su hombro, y al darse la vuelta se tropezó con uno de los escombros y perdió el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos esperando caer de espaldas sonoramente sobre los latones que se encontraban detrás, pero dos manos agarraron ambos brazos y le ayudaron a estabilizarse, evitando su caída.   
  
—Amo Abel, ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
El pelinegro abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de John, el hombre se encontraba ligeramente despeinado y su blanca camisa tenía unas manchas de tierra.   
Una pequeña gota de agua cayó en la nariz del pelinegro, tanto el sirviente como Abel, levantaron la mirada hacia el cielo gris.   
  
—Me parece que debí haber traído el carruaje —Dijo para sí mismo John— Lo lamento, amo Abel, tendremos que caminar de vuelta a la mansión... Me preocupé cuando le vi salir de esa forma tan exaltada —Se disculpó el sirviente— No pensé en ir por los caballos y solamente corrí detrás de usted.   
  
Abel asintió, y luego volteó nuevamente hacía el único candelabro que se encontraba de pie, sintiendo a John inclinarse lentamente para ver que era aquello que tanto llamaba la atención de su amo. Sin embargo, la criatura ya no se encontraba a la vista.   
  
—Había una serpiente…

—¿Una serpiente? —Cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido, para luego guiar a su amo lejos de los escombros— Probablemente se haya metido entre los escombros, amo Abel. Ahora, debemos volver a la mansión antes de que la lluvia se desate.   
  
Abel no protestó y simplemente caminó junto al sirviente. Las calles ahora menos concurridas, y una ligera llovizna había comenzado cuando estaban a mitad del camino.   
Abel ya no tenía ganas de correr, simplemente permitió que las pequeñas gotas mojaran su ropa, su sirviente a su lado permanecía impasible, con su cabello rubio adherido a su frente y observando los alrededores en caso de que hubiese algún asaltante oculto entre los callejones.   
  
Cuando llegaron a la mansión la lluvia ya se había desatado y ambos terminaron completamente empapados. Entraron por la puerta que usan los sirvientes, para evitar que su madre le viese llegar en ese estado tan _indigno_. Ann había estado cubriéndolos a ambos, asegurando que John se encontraba en el establo aún y Abel se encontraba en su habitación tomando una siesta, era una suerte que su madre no se había molestado en ir a revisar si realmente su hijo se encontraba en su habitación descansando.   
  
Una de las sirvientas, Elise, se encargó de distraer a su madre con una conversación sobre postres para la hora del té de mañana. Mientras que Abel se escabulló por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación con éxito, observando por unos instantes como Ann trapeaba rápidamente los rastros de agua que había dejado Abel.   
  
Después de secarse con una de las toallas traídas por un sirviente, se vistió con ropa cómoda y que se sentía agradable al contacto con su piel fría.   
Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, admirando por una de las ventanas de su habitación la forma en la cual la lluvia caía y golpeaba contra el tejado. Los toques ligeros pero rítmicos en la puerta llamaron su atención.  
  
—Adelante.   
  
Había esperado que fuese su madre, pero en el umbral se encontraba John, con ropa seca y con sus cabellos rubios elegantemente peinados. Si Abel no lo conociese y lo viese un día por la calle, estaba seguro de que lo confundiría con un noble.   
El rubio cerró la puerta con delicadeza, casi sin hacer ruido y se acercó al pelinegro, Abel le dio unas palmaditas a la cama para indicarle al sirviente que se sentara a su lado. Obedientemente el mayor se sentó a su lado y permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, pero luego John se aclaró la garganta.   
  
—Amo Abel, ¿Hay algo que le inquiete? —Cuestionó directamente el sirviente— Desde hace días que usted ha estado actuando… extraño.   
  
La pregunta de John no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, aquel hombre había sido su sirviente personal desde que tenía seis años, y prácticamente John le conocía incluso mejor que sus propios padres.

—Ah… John, si supieses lo que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza, me llamarías loco —Dijo Abel, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que es lo que me pasa —Se quejó el pelinegro— Me siento tan confundido.

—¿Alguna razón en especial…? —Preguntó el sirviente frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

—No estoy seguro, John —Dijo Abel cruzándose de brazos, evitando la mirada insistente del mayor— Me siento tan atrapado, es como si tuviese grilletes en mis muñecas y tobillos. No puedo hacer lo que quiero, ni siquiera soy capaz de arreglar un estúpido y viejo reloj… creo que mis padres tienen razón cuando dicen que mis sueños son solo una pérdida de tiempo. Supongo que… tú también lo crees, ¿No?, pero de todas formas cumples mis _caprichos_ a pesar de que sabes que no valen la pena.

—Amo Abel… Su vida ha sido construida por sus padres incluso desde antes de su nacimiento, usted lleva una gran carga desde que era un niño, es normal que se sienta agobiado con todo. Usted, amo Abel, ha estado rodeado de sentimientos negativos casi toda su vida —Explicó el sirviente— Y no es estúpido que usted quiera ser un inventor reconocido, no es estúpido que usted quiera forjar su propio futuro… —John colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor— Yo no creo que usted esté perdiendo su tiempo, ¿Quiere saber qué es lo que yo creo? —Cuestionó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo un ligero asentimiento de Abel— Que usted puede lograr lo que quiera, solo necesita apoyo… necesita que las personas en vez de criticarlo, lo alienten a intentarlo.

—¿Realmente piensas eso?

—Sí, amo Abel, usted es joven, tiene toda una vida por delante. Nadie puede decirle que no puede hacer algo… quizás no pueda reparar ese reloj ahora, pero llegará un momento en el cual lo conseguirá.

—Suenas como el tío Francis —Dijo Abel conmovido por las palabras de John— Mamá habló de él ayer… Nadie lo mencionaba, y a veces pensaba que todos se habían olvidado del tío Francis. Mamá dijo que él probablemente estaba en el infierno, John… ¿Tú que pensabas de él?

—Yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocer mucho a su tío, amo Abel —Dijo cuidadosamente el sirviente— Pero… hay muchas cosas que no comprendemos, y el amor es una de ellas… Un sentimiento tan fuerte que te ciega. Yo no creo que el señor Francis haya sido un hombre enfermo o un pervertido como todos decían… él estaba enamorado, no lo negó en ningún momento, incluso cuando sabía que sería repudiado e incluso peligraba terminar en prisión.

—¿Crees que estaba equivocado? —Cuestionó Abel ligeramente dudoso mientras apretaba sus brazos contra su pecho— ¿Qué cometió un gran error’

—No, él no estaba equivocado… Y amar nunca es un error —Negó el sirviente sintiendo una leve sospecha en su interior, pero que se negó a verbalizar y se encogió de hombros— Sabes que antes de que tu abuelo me trajese a trabajar aquí, yo era un chico de la calle, robaba y dormía en los callejones… Conocí mucha gente, vi muchas injusticias y escuché muchas historias, mi visión sobre muchas cosas… es distinta al del círculo social que te ha rodeado toda tu vida.   
  
Los golpecitos en la puerta hubiesen pasado desapercibidos de no ser por el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación durante unos segundos. John se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Elise, quien recogía un canasto de mimbre con sabanas limpias.   
  
—Amo Abel —Dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación cuando John se hizo a un lado— Su padre acaba de llegar, y la cena comenzara a servirse en unos minutos.   
  
El pelinegro asintió, dando por terminada la profunda conversación con John. El sirviente se marchó con una pequeña inclinación, mientras que Abel se levantaba de la cama para permitir que la sirvienta cambiase las sabanas.   
Abel salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, sus padres ya se encontraban allí, por lo que simplemente tomó asiento frente a su madre y justo al lado de su padre.   
  
Mientras comían, Abel pudo notar la ligera molestia en el rostro de su padre. El hombre permaneció comiendo en silencio, y luego de cuatro bocados, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención tanto de su esposa como de su hijo.   
  
—Elizabeth —Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a su esposa— Mientras me encontraba en la reunión con los socios de la compañía, me ha llegado la noticia de que la Iglesia del padre Miller ha sido quemada por unos vándalos.

—¿La Iglesia del padre Miller…? —Cuestionó incrédula la mujer— ¿Y el padre Miller?, Dylan, ¿Él está bien?

—Me temo que no, sus quemaduras son muy graves, dicen que tiene suerte si sobrevive está noche… el médico que le revisó dijo que no tenía muchas esperanzas de vida.

—Pobre hombre… Iremos a verle mañana temprano —Dijo la mujer sin dar espacio para objeciones— El padre Miller ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros.

—Está bien.   
  
El resto de la cena sus padres continuaron conversando sobre el padre Miller, y sus _bondadosos_ actos con la gente de menos recursos.   
Se excusó cuando terminó de comer, alegando cansancio y no pudo evitar quedarse en el pasillo por un rato, mientras sus padres hablaban sobre aquel hombre como si fuese un ángel.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensé... Me disculpo con aquellos que leen el fanfic ;-;   
> Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Lucifer, en este capítulo quería centrarme un poco más en Sir Pentious y en el ambiente que le rodea. 
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ¡Nos vemos!
> 
> ❄ Aiden ❄


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''—¿Realmente creíste que no iba a volver? —Cuestionó el demonio, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento— Mírate, amor —Obedientemente el pelinegro volvió a observar su reflejo, notando que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas con un rosa pálido y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al notar lo bien que se veían los dedos de Lucifer sujetando su mandíbula— Eres precioso… Sin embargo, lo que tú ves ahí, todo el mundo puede verlo… Lo que yo veo, amor, los ciegos que te rodean no son ni siquiera capaces de imaginarlo.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➤Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes pertenecen a VivziePop.

Abel hizo una mueca cuando sintió los labios pegajosos de su tía Adeline en su mejilla, probablemente dejando una mancha de labial en su rostro. Se abstuvo de restregar la manga de su chaqueta contra su mejilla y siguió a sus padres, saludando con un asentimiento a algunos conocidos que también se encontraban en la mansión de los Adamson visitando al padre Miller.   
  
La familia Adamson había aceptado tener al padre Miller en su mansión debido a que _era lo menos que podían hacer por tan buen hombre._  
El pelinegro se abstuvo de soltar una burla al escuchar como todos hablaban de ese asqueroso hombre moribundo como si fuese un santo.   
  
Su madre llevaba un gran ramo de flores entre sus brazos y caminaba elegantemente junto a su padre, siendo guiados por la mujer del señor Adamson hacía la habitación en la cual se encontraba el padre Miller siendo cuidado por un doctor y dos enfermeras.   
  
—Antes que nada —Dijo la mujer sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta— No se ofendan si el padre Miller reacciona mal… Ha estado alucinando por la cantidad de dolor que tiene, por lo que se exalta bastante cuando piensa que ha visto algo.   
  
Después de aquella pequeña advertencia, la mujer abrió la puerta, revelando a otra familia que se encontraba acompañando al padre Miller y al doctor junto con las enfermeras se encontraban en uno de los sillones supervisando al hombre.   
El padre Miller estaba irreconocible, envuelto casi en su totalidad con vendajes, dejando únicamente al descubierto un ojo, las fosas nasales y los labios arrugados que se movían susurrando palabras inentendibles, como si estuviese en una especie de trance.  
  
Cuando el ojo casi carente de vida del hombre se movió hacía los recién llegados, no hubo reacción alguna, los murmullos cesaron y su ojo repentinamente se llenó de terror y lágrimas, comenzando a sacudirse como si intentas escapar, sin apartar la mirada de Abel, que se había congelado ante la violencia de los movimientos del hombre.   
  
—Creo que es por mi… —Susurró Abel mientras las enfermeras se apresuraban a intentar estabilizar al hombre, sujetándolo en la cama y evitando se cayese— Lo mejor será que salga.   
  
Se retiró cuando escuchó al padre gritar algunas palabras de disculpas y suplicas mezcladas con los fuertes sollozos. Se recargó contra la pared fuera de la habitación, esperando a sus padres y recibiendo una mirada simpática de otro chico de su edad que pasaba por el pasillo y escuchó el escándalo del padre Miller en la habitación.   
  
Minutos después, sus padres salieron de la habitación, su madre con una ligera expresión de tristeza debido al estado del hombre, mientras que su padre se mantuvo casi indiferente con la situación.   
Se quedaron durante el almuerzo en la mansión Adamson, los sirvientes sirvieron un montón de comida en las mesas de la sala de estar y la gente compartió algunas historias sobre el viejo hombre envuelto en vendas.   
  
Volvieron a casa antes de la hora del té, y su madre se quedó en la sala de estar con su padre, ambos acomodados en los sofás, uno frente al otro mientras esperaban que las sirvientas trajeran el té y las galletas que habían horneado para esa tarde.   
Abel bebió una taza de té y comió dos galletas, para luego agradecer a las dos sirvientas que permanecían de pie cerca de una de las paredes en caso de que los dueños de casa necesitasen algo.   
  
Subió las escaleras a paso lento y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, para luego tirarse sobre la cama descuidadamente de espaldas y observar el techo de su habitación. Escuchó algo golpear contra el suelo, no fue un ruido fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se levantó lentamente, gateando hasta el final de la cama y observando el viejo reloj en el suelo.   
  
Las manos le cosquillaron con la necesidad de trabajar nuevamente en el reloj, pero el sentimiento de decepción que le albergaba después de fallar en arreglarlo era bastante amargo.   
Se bajó de la cama, agachándose para tomar el reloj y observarlo en silencio, para luego dejarlo en el tocador y quitar la cinta de su cabello que había comenzado a resbalarse. Ató la cinta en un nudo más apretado para evitar que el cabello se deslizara y fuese a parar a su rostro.   
Acercó más la silla al tocador y se sentó, sacando de los cajones las herramientas. Comenzó a realizar el mismo proceso de siempre, poniendo mala cara cuando volteaba el reloj y las manecillas seguían sin moverse.   
  
Después de tres intentos sin resultado, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con un ligero puchero, para luego echar la cabeza hacía atrás.   
Una idea llegó a su cabeza de la nada, era un poco diferente a lo que había intentado hasta ahora, pero no pasaba nada si olvidaba todas aquellas indicaciones que había estado leyendo a escondidas de sus padres y se inventaba su propia forma de repararlo.   
  
Levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, para luego encorvarse un poco y comenzar a seguir sus propios instintos, ignorando sus propios pensamientos cuando estos se desviaban hacía los grandes libros de inventores reconocidos.   
Cuando volteó el reloj, contuvo un jadeo al notar las palanquitas comenzar a moverse nuevamente, si bien la hora estaba incorrecta, eso podía arreglarse después.   
  
No sabía qué hacer con la emoción que llenó su ser, por lo que solo dejó el reloj en el tocador y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y sonrió observando las palanquitas moverse.   
  
Después de unos minutos una de las sirvientas vino a informarle que la cena se iba a servir pronto. Bajó al primer piso y cenó, ignorando la conversación sobre matrimonio que su madre había comenzado y evitando agriar su estado de ánimo, excusando rápidamente cuando captó que su madre había mencionado a la hija de Grace Evans.   
  
Subió lo escalera y se dirigió a su habitación, saludando alegremente a Elise que no había visto desde ayer y se habían topado en el pasillo. Abel intercambió unas palabras más con la sirvienta mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, y se despidió con un asentimiento cuando Elise mencionó que la necesitaban en la cocina para limpiar.   
  
—Cariño, sabía que lo conseguirías.   
  
Se congeló mientras cerraba la puerta, volteando lentamente y observando como en la silla y con los pies sobre el tocador se encontraba el hombre de cabellos rubios sosteniendo el reloj por la cadena y observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.   
Cerró y apoyó su espalda en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y sin apartar sus ojos azules del demonio cómodamente sentado en la silla, sintiendo sus piernas temblar de emoción cuando los ojos grandes del rubio se centraron en él.   
  
—¿Por qué estás aquí?  
  
El demonio rubio soltó una carcajada, bajando los pies del tocador y levantándose de la silla, dejando el reloj sobre el tocador tal y como lo había encontrado cuando llegó.  
Caminó hasta el pelinegro que no se había apartado de la puerta y se cernió sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Abel.   
El adolescente tembló cuando sintió el tibió aliento del demonio sobre su rostro y las manos grandes apoderándose de su cintura.  
  
—¿Ahora no soy bienvenido, amor?  
  
El rubio dejó un casto beso en la mandíbula del menor y metió el rostro entre la unión del cuello y el hombro del pelinegro, inhalando el aroma suave del perfume que usa Abel.   
Las manos de Abel se posaron en el pecho del demonio, para luego alejarlo con un empujón y saliendo de entre los brazos de Lucifer.   
  
Caminó hasta el tocador y su corazón se aceleró cuando cayó sobre este, alcanzando a sostenerse con sus brazos sobre la base. Soltó un ligero quejido cuando sintió el peso del demonio aplastarlo ligeramente contra el mueble y los brazos envolverse en su cintura, manteniéndolo atrapado entre su cálido cuerpo y el tocador de madera.   
  
—Te fuiste…  
  
Murmuró acusadoramente y frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió al demonio recargar su barbilla en su hombro. Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo cuando el demonio soltó una ligera risa, sintió un brazo soltarle y la mano de Lucifer se posó debajo de su mandíbula, acariciando lentamente le zona con dedos cariñosos y el otro brazo continuaba sosteniendo su cintura, solo que con menos fuerza que antes.   
  
—¡Oh, amor!, tenía trabajo que hacer… No podía quedarme —Explicó el demonio— Sin embargo, que haya tenido que arreglar unos… asuntos, no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ti, al contrario, estuviste en mi mente todo el tiempo… Incluso te hice algunas breves visitas.

—¿En verdad…?

—Claro que sí, cariño… Te he estado vigilando todo este tiempo.  
  
Aquellas palabras no deberían provocarle tanto alivio, pero podía sentir como la tensión en su cuerpo disminuía ante la voz ronca del hombre y el calor agradable de su aliento contra su oreja.   
La mano que sostenía su mandíbula, elevó su rostro hasta que estuvo viendo su reflejo y el de Lucifer en el espejo, el demonio se inclinó más sobre él y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.  
  
—¿Realmente creíste que no iba a volver? —Cuestionó el demonio, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento— Mírate, amor —Obedientemente el pelinegro volvió a observar su reflejo, notando que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas con un rosa pálido y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al notar lo bien que se veían los dedos de Lucifer sujetando su mandíbula— Eres precioso… Sin embargo, lo que tú ves ahí, todo el mundo puede verlo… Lo que yo veo, amor, los ciegos que te rodean no son ni siquiera capaces de imaginarlo.  
  
La mano que sostenía su mandíbula se deslizó hasta su cuello y deshizo los primeros botones de su camisa blanca hasta el pecho, trazando líneas con sus uñas por la suave piel, sin causar daño alguno y disfrutando de los pequeños suspiros que escapaban de entre los labios rosados de Abel, Lucifer agrandó su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.   
  
—Estás tan tenso, amor —Susurró el demonio, para luego apartarse de su cuerpo—  
  
Abel se enderezó, estirando sus brazos que habían comenzado a hormiguear de estar aguantando su peso sobre el tocador. El demonio se alejó y se quitó las botas, arrojándolas a descuidadamente al suelo y luego recostándose en la cama. Abel se quedó junto al tocador, observando al demonio acomodarse en su cama.   
  
—Ven aquí —Llamó Lucifer, palmeando el espacio vació del otro lado de la cama—  
  
El pelinegro se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quitó los zapatos de cuero, para luego gatear hasta el demonio y recostarse a su lado, sintiendo el brazo de Lucifer deslizarse por su cintura y abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, solo que esta vez mucho más suave.   
  
—Creí que… —Comenzó Abel, para luego arrepentirse y quedarse callado—

—¿Creíste qué? —Preguntó el demonio bajando la mirada y encontrándose con el rostro ahora sonrojado del adolescente, Lucifer soltó una pequeña risa ante la mirada ligeramente mortificada del pelinegro— ¡Qué travieso, amor!... Pero eso no es lo que necesitas ahora, ¿O sí?

—No, no lo es… —Aceptó Abel, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del demonio— Lo siento tanto, me avergüenzo de siquiera haber pensado en eso.

—Alto ahí… —Pidió el rubio mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Abel y comenzaba a acariciar sus largos y desordenados cabellos— No es que yo no quiera, al contrario, me habría encantado empotrarte en el tocador y que vieses en el espejo como te deshaces entre mis manos… —Lucifer aguantó una carcajada cuando escuchó a Abel toser— Pero no es lo que realmente necesitas en estos momentos.

—Supongo que te has enterado de todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días… —Dijo ligeramente inseguro el pelinegro, mientras jugaba con los botones del abrigo blanco de Lucifer—

—Mhm… —Tarareó afirmando lo dicho por Abel— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No —Contestó rápidamente, para luego fruncir el ceño—Es realidad… si hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Y qué sería eso?   
  
Por la mirada que Lucifer le estaba dando, era claro que el rey del infierno sabía claramente de que se trataba. El pelinegro se mordió ligeramente el labio, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano izquierda de Lucifer colarse por su camisa y acariciar lentamente su piel con movimientos circulares.   
  
—Hace poco el hijo de los señores Johnson falleció en un accidente, y realizaron el funeral en la iglesia del Padre Miller… —Hizo una pausa mientras se mordía el labio inferior, para luego dar un pequeño respingo cuando Lucifer enterró levemente sus uñas en su cintura, instándolo a continuar— El Padre… Me encontró mientras intentaba que la señora Grace Evans no me viese, él me agarró del brazo y luego… me tocó un poco.

—Mm… —Lucifer tarareó con molestia sin dejar de acariciar la piel cálida de Abel— Continúa.

—Lo sabías… —Confirmó Abel cuando el demonio dio un asentimiento leve— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el incendio…?  
  
Lucifer admiró el rostro de Abel con seriedad, para luego soltar una carcajada fuerte y maniaca que sobresaltó al pelinegro. La risa era diferente a muchas otras que había escuchado por parte del demonio, y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero temor cuando vió la mirada casi depredadora y maliciosa en los ojos de Lucifer.   
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió su espalda contra el colchón y Lucifer se encontraba sobre él, se vió apresado bajo el cuerpo del demonio y cerró los ojos esperando una reacción violenta, pero que nunca llegó. En cambio, la mano pálida de Lucifer acarició su mejilla, y cuando abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada ligeramente arrepentida del demonio, sintió su cuerpo relajarse.   
  
—Oh, amor, ¿Pensaste que iba a hacerte daño? —Cuestionó Lucifer mientras acercaba su rostro y besaba su mejilla derecha— Perdí un poco el control de mis acciones… odio pensar que ese repugnante hombre puso sus manos en ti —Confesó el demonio sin apartar su mirada de los grandes ojos azules de Abel— Eres mío, y él se atrevió a tocarte como si tuviese el derecho.  
  
Lucifer se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, tirando a Abel casi completamente sobre él, con la cabeza de Abel descansado sobre su pecho y con la pierna derecha sobre su cintura. El rubio masajeo el cuero cabelludo de Abel con movimientos lentos, en ocasiones deslizando sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras.   
  
Abel sintió sus ojos pesados mientras se concentraba en el movimiento de la mano sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano del demonio bajar hasta su espalda y acariciar todas las zonas en las que el padre Miller se atrevió a poner sus manos.  
Los ruidos cada vez eran más lejanos, podía escuchar levemente el tarareó de Lucifer y las caricias en su espalda eran un toque fantasmal que se desvanecía junto con el tranquilo arrullo del demonio.  
  
 _‘’Estaba en una habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que se adentraba por las coloridas vidrieras, el aire era frío y un viento helado se deslizaba por su alrededor como si quisiera envolver su cuerpo.  
Un murmullo comenzó escucharse, cada segundo volviéndose más fuerte y repentinamente todo fue oscuridad cuando la voz se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte y se volvió un fuerte eco que resonaba por todos lados.  
Una luz tenue se esparció por su alrededor, y observó que la fuente de aquella luminosidad era un candelabro de plata sobre el podio de madera. Admirando a su alrededor notó que se encontraba dentro de la Iglesia, cerca de la gran puerta principal y aquella voz no era otra que la del padre Miller sentado en la primera banca y con la Biblia entre sus arrugadas manos.  
  
Las velas del candelabro se apagaron y el padre Miller se levantó de la banca justo cuando los grandes conjuntos de velas que se encontraban apegadas a las paredes se encendieron iluminando toda la habitación un fuerte color anaranjado.   
Abel se apegó a la puerta cuando vió aparecer a Lucifer detrás del podio, con una expresión tranquila, las cejas negras elevadas y una sonrisa que enseñaba sus afilados dientes. pero esta era una forma que nunca había visto. Los grandes ojos del demonio eran rojos en su totalidad, los colmillos eran mucho más grandes y la sonrisa llena de grandes dientes filosos era aterradora.   
  
El padre cayó de rodillas con un golpe que hizo retumbar el suelo, y Abel se acercó hasta quedar justo al lado de la primera banca y poder ver más de cerca aquella escena.   
El hombre canoso se encontraba tiritando e hiperventilando, con las manos apretando tan fuerte su túnica que los nudillos se habían vuelto blancos y las venas se habían pronunciado en la delgada piel.   
  
—Así que, Angus Joe Miller… ¿Te has estado divirtiendo? —Cuestionó el demonio rubio apoyando sus brazos sobre el podio y jugando con el candelabro de plata entre sus manos—_

_—Esta es la casa del Señor… —Consiguió decir el padre entre fuertes respiraciones—_

_—¡Ja!, basta con esa mierda —Ordenó con voz firme y perdiendo aquella expresión amistosa en su rostro— Hoy he estado muy molesto, ¿Sabes?, y la culpa es tuya —Gruñó frunciendo el ceño— Eres un ser repugnante que se atrevió a tocar una de mis posesiones más preciadas._

_—¿Algo que le pertenece…?_

_—No algo… Es alguien —Corrigió con una sonrisa tensa— Te veías tan seguro de ti mismo mientras ponías tus manos sobre él, sobre mi adorado Abel Williams, ¿Es que acaso te gustó la forma en que el asco se reflejó en sus ojos azules?, ¿La expresión asustada que se apoderó de su rostro?... —Hizo una pausa, golpeando con sus largas uñas la base del podio— Te sentiste poderoso cuando supiste que lo que hacías no tendría consecuencia alguna, ese fue tu primer error.  
  
La apariencia del rey del infierno cambió, los grandes ojos del demonio se tornaron rojos en su totalidad, los colmillos eran mucho más grandes y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja con aquellos afilados dientes era aterradora.   
Abel se sintió temblar cuando las alas negras nacieron de la espalda del demonio y se extendieron majestuosamente, con un aleteo cientos de plumas negras se esparcieron por la habitación y las llamas de las velas crecieron considerablemente cuando fueron tocadas por las plumas, las cortinas blancas comenzaron a arder lentamente, mientras que el líquido de las velas caía al piso en pequeñas gotas.   
  
La atención de Abel volvió a Lucifer cuando este se deslizó del podio y se detuvo frente al padre, tomó los blancos cabellos y los jaló hacía atrás para levantar la cabeza del hombre que se encontraba casi sumisamente contra el suelo. Unas serpientes negras con ojos rojizos emergieron de entre los arreglos florales y se deslizaron hasta el padre Miller, dos se envolvieron en sus brazos y una se deslizó hasta sus hombros.   
  
—Esto te enseñará una lección…   
  
La serpiente en sus hombros se abalanzó a su rostro y cerró su boca en el ojo izquierdo del hombre, inmediatamente alaridos hicieron eco en la sala, el sudor comenzó a resbalar por la cien del hombre y levantó su mano derecha para agarrar la cabeza de la serpiente y jalarla. El globo ocular salió disparado y rebotó hasta quedar justo a un lado de su vieja biblia en el suelo, la sangre se deslizó de entre el ojo fuertemente cerrado del padre mientras que este gritaba.   
  
—Solo será un ojo, con el otro no podrás ver nada más que oscuridad y cuando veas a Abel… Los demonios te rodearan y se arrastraran sobre ti como serpientes.   
  
Los reptiles envueltos en sus brazos mordieron sus manos e inmediatamente Abel notó como de los agujeros que dejaron los colmillos de las serpientes, comenzaban a deslizarse pequeñas gotas negras. El padre comenzó a golpear sus manos contra el piso con rudeza, el sonido de los dedos al quebrarse por cada impacto contra el duro suelo le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.   
  
De reojo vio a tres personas pasar corriendo, probablemente los misioneros que se habían estado quedando estos días en la iglesia y se dirigían corriendo hacía las grandes puertas de madera.   
El padre continuaba soltando alaridos fuertes que helaban la sangre, y luego comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra una de las bancas de madera, por la expresión en el rostro del hombre, claramente las heridas dejadas por las serpientes dolían de una forma que no podía siquiera imaginarse.   
  
A pesar de que la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él parecía sacada de una aterradora pesadilla, sus ojos azulinos eran incapaces de abandonar la figura del Padre Miller que se había arrojado completamente al suelo mientras lloraba con fuertes sollozos y se arrastraba intentando alejarse. Una increíble satisfacción se apoderó de él, internamente disfrutando cada segundo de agonía del hombre.   
  
Cuando registró que las llamas se habían expandido de una forma extrañamente rápida, la Iglesia ya se estaba viniendo abajo, el techo comenzó a caer lentamente mientras el fuego crepitaba a su alrededor con furia, en ese momento pudo reaccionar y retroceder, a pesar de que era incapaz de sentir el calor del fuego y las llamas no le causaban ningún daño.   
  
Lucifer se encontraba de pie nuevamente detrás del podio, con las palmas sobre la madera y sus alas de grandes y finas plumas negras se extendieron en todo su esplendor detrás de su espalda, haciéndole ver aún más grande de lo que en realidad era.   
Las llamas se volvieron más agresivas y se ondeaban con violencia hasta alcanzar las prendas del padre Miller, las cuales ardieron como si el padre hubiese sido rociado con algún líquido inflamable.   
  
Los gritos del hombre se volvieron cada vez más y más desgarradores cuando el fuego le envolvió rápidamente y comenzó a quemar su arrugada piel, el Padre Miller era una bola de fuego que se retorcía sobre el suelo.   
A pesar de ser incapaz de ser quemado por las llamas o herido por los escombros, si pudo percibir el fuerte olor a humo que llenaba la Iglesia y también el nauseabundo aroma de la piel siendo quemada.   
  
Retrocedió unos pasos y luego se dio la vuelta para correr hacía la puerta cuando todas las emociones que recorrieron su cuerpo le abrumaron y sumándose el olor que se había vuelto insoportable, apenas permitiéndole pensar con claridad.   
Lo más sabio sería largarse en ese momento, por lo que haciendo caso a su instinto, corrió hacía la puerta.  
  
A solo unos pasos de llegar a ella, atravesando el humo que le quemaba la garganta y le hacía arrugar la nariz, la fuerte risa de Lucifer retumbó por los alrededores y toda la Iglesia se vino abajo en un solo momento.’’  
  
_Se enderezó rápidamente cuando sus ojos azulinos se abrieron y esperó encontrarse en la Iglesia con el humo dificultando su visión y ahogándolo con cada respiración, pero en cambio estaba en su habitación y se sobresaltó cuando unas manos pálidas sostuvieron sus hombros y lo jalaron hacía atrás lentamente.   
Reconociendo aquel delicado toque, volvió a recostarse en la cama, admirando el rostro pálido de Lucifer, específicamente sus ojos que brillaban con malicia y diversión.   
  
Apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho del demonio e inmediatamente Lucifer lo abrazó contra él. Por su cabeza aún rondaba los sucesos de su sueño, si bien nunca había visto aquella apariencia en Lucifer, lo que en esos momentos más le comenzaba a molestar, era el regocijo que le había llenado cuando el hombre imploraba perdón y misericordia en el suelo.   
  
Lucifer se aclaró la garganta repentinamente y Abel apoyó la barbilla sobre el pecho del demonio para poder observar su rostro.   
El rubio se rió ligeramente y agarró su mejilla entre dos de sus dedos, para luego jalarla ligera y cuidadosamente, causando un sonrojo inmediato en Abel, que soltó una ligera queja y frunció el ceño.   
  
—Dime, cariño, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —Cuestionó Lucifer soltando su mejilla y colocando un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja— Era una expresión muy afligida la que habías puesto.

—Tuve un sueño.

—¿Un sueño…?

—Sí, y no fue agradable, sin embargo… No me sentí disgustado por lo que presencie en él —Confesó bajando la voz—

—Oh… ¡Amor, eso no fue un sueño! —Rió con ganas el demonio— Es un recuerdo, has visto lo que pasó esa noche en la Iglesia.

—¿Un recuerdo…? —Preguntó con una expresión asustada— ¿Lo que vi es lo que realmente le ocurrió al padre Miller?

—Sí… —Afirmó despreocupadamente el demonio, sintiéndose desconcertado cuando el horror apareció en el rostro de Abel— Espera, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh… ¡Por Dios! —Exclamó el pelinegro separándose del demonio y sentándose en la orilla de la cama— Ahora entiendo su reacción al verme… —Susurró mientras miraba sus temblorosas manos— Estaba aterrado cuando me vió en la habitación, ¡Se puso como loco!

—Abel —Llamó el rubio bajándose de la cama y parándose frente a él— Mírame, amor —Pidió Lucifer tomando delicadamente el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y juntando sus frentes— Lo que pasó no es culpa tuya, se lo merecía.

—Pero… Él pudo haber muerto, y yo disfruté verlo en esta situación.

—Él está muerto, amor… No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, incluso si hubieses querido detenerme no habrías podido hacerlo —Dijo cuidadosamente el rubio— Lo que te hizo a ti fue una de muchas otras cosas que le hicieron ganar un lugar en el infierno junto con todos los pecadores —Explicó masajeando con sus pulgares la mandíbula del pelinegro— ¿Sabes lo que le hizo a niños pequeños? —La mirada alarmada en el rostro le hizo suspirar— Cosas horribles… Y para que nadie se enterara, los asesinó y puso como excusa que habían sido adoptados por familias extranjeras o de otra ciudad.   
  
Lucifer se sentó en la orilla de la cama y luego jaló al pelinegro para que se sentase a horcajadas en su regazo. Abel envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del demonio y volvió a apoyar su frente contra la de él, encontrando increíblemente calmante aquella demostración de afecto.   
  
—Que hayas disfrutado viendo como el viejo sufría, solo significa que en tu interior sabías que él se lo merecía… Así que, no pienses mal de ti.   
  
Los brazos de Lucifer apretaron su cintura casi posesivamente, y los belfos cálidos del rey del infierno se encontraron con los labios fríos y ligeramente agrietados de Abel. El beso fue lento, sin apuro y cuando el rubio deslizó lentamente su lengua en su boca, las piernas de Abel se tensaron ligeramente y Lucifer bajó su mano desde la cintura hasta el comienzo de su pierna, masajeando lentamente por sobre el pantalón el muslo de Abel.   
  
Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que Abel prácticamente saltará del regazo de Lucifer y diera unos pasos para alejarse de él, mientras con sus manos intentaba echarse aire en el rostro para deshacerse del calor en sus mejillas.   
La ligera risa del demonio no pasó desapercibida por Abel, que volteó rápidamente a verle y Lucifer dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, para luego cubrir con su mano derecha su boca y evitar que las carcajadas escapasen de su boca.   
  
—¡Amo Abel!  
  
Suspirando temblorosamente caminó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió lentamente, provocando que la criada diese un ligero respingo y le mostrase una sonrisa temblorosa, la cual Abel correspondió con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas.   
  
—Buenos días, amo Abel —Saludó la sirvienta con una reverencia— John me pidió que viniese a despertarle para que bajase a desayunar.

—Gracias, Ann, en breve me reuniré con mis padres en la cocina para el desayuno.

—Con su permiso.   
  
La sirvienta se retiró a realizar otras tareas de la mansión, mientras que Abel negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Al voltear hacia la cama, sus cejas de elevaron y soltó una risa suave ante la escena frente a él, Lucifer se encontraba sobre su costado, con una de sus piernas estiradas y con la otra ligeramente doblaba sobre la otra, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la palma de su mano izquierda y con la derecha daba ligeras palmaditas en la superficie de la cama.   
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestionó Abel con diversión mientras avanzaba unos pasos hasta quedar junto a la cama—

—¿Qué parece que hago, amor? —Preguntó de vuelta el demonio, con un ligero ronroneo—

—En realidad no lo sé, sin embargo, te ves bastante gracioso —Dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña risa— Pero deberías acostarte de otra forma, si te quedas mucho en esa posición tus hombros dolerán un poco y tu brazo se va a acalambrar.   
  
El rey del infierno elevó ambas cejas con desconcierto y observó con sus grandes ojos el rostro de Abel por largos segundos, para luego soltar una carcajada y acostarse sobre su estómago en la cama, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando su mejilla sobre estos, admirando como Abel había dejado de prestarle atención y se estaba cambiando de ropa.  
  
Primero se deshizo de la camisa y se puso una ligeramente celeste bajo la atenta mirada del rey del infierno. Cuando Abel se quitó los pantalones, Lucifer admiró sus blanquecinas piernas con hambre, relamiendo sus labios cuando el pelinegro se agachó ligeramente mientras se colocaba los otros pantalones, recordando lo suave que era la piel del pelinegro y lo mucho que hubiese querido marcar con sus dientes toda su piel.  
  
Abel metió su camisa dentro del pantalón y finalmente abrochó el botón, soltando un ligero suspiro al ya estar vestido y dirigiendo sus ojos azulinos al rubio que se encontraba pasmado mirándole. Lucifer al verse descubierto, solamente sonrió alegremente y apoyó su mentón en su mano derecha.   
  
—¿Me estuviste observando mientras me cambiaba ropa? —Cuestionó Abel, confundido y avergonzado—

—¡Claro que sí! —Admitió descaradamente el rubio— Amo apreciar tu belleza, cariño —Arrulló amorosamente el demonio, que al notar el rostro abochornado del pelinegro sonrió encantado— ¿Te has vuelto tímido, amor? —Cuestionó burlonamente— Te he visto con menos ropa, en esta cama —Señaló el lecho con su dedo índice— y conmigo entre tus piernas.

—¡Oye!, eres un desvergonzado…

—Sí, lo soy —Aceptó tranquilamente el demonio— No sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte bajo mi cuerpo otra vez.

—Bueno, podemos abrazarnos nuevamente en la noche —Dijo como solución-

—¡Ja!, ¿Qué hice para merecerte? —Se preguntó a sí mismo el demonio mientras soltaba otra carcajada—  
  
El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se retiró al baño, volviendo unos minutos después y sentándose en la silla del tocador. Lucifer había aparecido detrás de él y antes de que pudiese tomar el cepillo para el cabello, el demonio ya lo había agarrado.   
Lucifer comenzó a peinar los enredados cabellos de Abel, disculpándose cada vez que el cepillo para el cabello se atascaba en algún nudo y acababa jalando bruscamente los cabellos negros de Abel.   
  
Haciendo caso omiso a algunos leves sonidos de dolor provenientes de Abel, continuó peinando su cabello hasta que los nudos desaparecieron y su cabello era perfectamente liso. Ató una cinta para formar una coleta baja.  
Satisfecho con el resultado, el rey del infierno permitió que el pelinegro se observase al espejo, para luego ofenderse cuando Abel solamente se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla.   
  
—¡No desprecies mi duro trabajo! —Se quejó fingiendo molestia-

—No lo desprecio —Negó rápidamente el pelinegro— Es solo que es una coleta… Y me jalaste mucho el cabello. Sin embargo, fue un lindo gesto, gracias.   
  
Abel se acercó el rubio y tomó el rostro pálido entre sus manos, colocando un pequeño beso justo en el círculo rojo en la mejilla de Lucifer.   
El demonio ronroneó ligeramente y antes de que Abel se alejase, besó sus labios brevemente, causando que por poco el pelinegro se cayese al tropezar con la pata de madera de la silla.   
  
—Ten cuidado —Se rió el demonio ayudándolo a estabilizarse sobre sus pies— No queremos ningún accidente, ¿Verdad?   
  
El pelinegro solamente negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Lucifer colocó su mano derecha detrás de la espalda y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, abriendo caballerosamente esta y permitiendo que Abel saliese de la habitación.   
Se observaron a los ojos unos momentos y Lucifer suspiró ligeramente apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.   
  
—Ve con calma… Porque te prometo que en la noche estaré aquí.   
  
Abel asintió, y decidiendo simplemente alejarse para evitar volver a besar al demonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.   
> Lucifer tiende a tener repentinos cambios de humor, solo que por ahora no se ha visto mucho, mientras que Sir Pentious aún es un adolescente un poco torpe y con muchas preocupaciones encima.   
> ¡Oh!, Y quería anunciar que pronto publicare un RadioSnake (Alastor x Sir Pentious), por si a alguien le interesa ;v; 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> ❄ Aiden ❄


End file.
